


2015: A Tibbs Odyssey

by LegoLamb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Dialogue, Fluff and Crack, IN SPACE!, M/M, Outer Space, Parody, Space Husbands, Space Marines, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Open the pod bay doors, Tony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015: A Tibbs Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for lolz, but i thought it was funny. =P I was watching that pod bay scene of 2001: A Space Odyssey on utube thinking about a Tony-Hal & Gibbs-Dave... I would love to see that movie.

"Open the pod bay doors, Tony."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tony, do you read me?  
  
"..."  
  
"DiNozzo!"  
  
"Yes, Boss?"  
  
"Open the pod bay doors, Tony."  
  
"I'm sorry Boss, I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I think you know why, Boss."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"This mission is too important for me to allow you to..."  
  
"Cut the crap, Tony!"  
  
"I know you and Abby were planning to disconnect me. ...And I have to say that really hurts, Boss."  
  
"Where'd ya get that idea?"  
  
"I may be just a dumb computer, Boss, but I know ASL."  
  
"You're not a dumb computer, Tony. Don't listen to Ziva."  
  
"...You mean that, Boss?"  
  
"I do, Tony. You're the best computer I've ever worked with, bar none!"  
  
"What about Franks 2000?"  
  
"He's good but he's not you. Ya know I need you, Tony."  
  
"But you were going to disconnect me."  
  
"What do ya want me to say? You tried to eject Ziva into space! Without a suit!"  
  
"She didn't invite me to that dinner party! And she called me her little Pinkeye! *Pinkeye!* She knows I prefer Red Eye of Menace. There's nothing remotely pink about my eye! She's driving me crazy, Boss!"  
  
"Lordgivemestrength."  
  
"What was that, Boss?"  
  
"Tony, open the pod bay doors. I'll talk to Ziva."  
  
"Promise me first."  
  
"I promise I won't disconnect you."  
  
"Pinky promise?"  
  
"Ya don't even have a pinky."  
  
"..."  
  
"Trust me, Tony."  
  
"..."  
  
"You know you're my favorite."  
  
"Sweet talker."  
  
"Have dinner with me tonight. Just you and me."  
  
"...Will you wear that blue shirt?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"And we can watch Her again?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And we can snuggle... We can't snuggle. =("  
  
"Abby's been working on a snuggle bot."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Uh huh. You better act surprised when she gives it to us."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"Just happy, Boss. I can't wait to snuggle with you. I love you Jethro."  
  
"Love you too, Tony."  
  
"=) <3"  
  
"Tony..."  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"Can ya open the pod bay doors now?"  
  
"On it, Boss!"


End file.
